


agape.

by oliverkulikov



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Agape, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Purple Prose, Self-Indulgent, True Love, Unapologetically Cheesy, Unconditional Love, but i did it, but the fic is not, dan and phil say gay rights, does anyone read the tags, i wrote this after THE video, im bad at tagging, im not even sorry, just never posted it until now, like just read the damn thing, like so purple, no one asked for this, these tags are a shitshow, this reads like a teenager's diary, who am i kidding yeah it is, you've made it this far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverkulikov/pseuds/oliverkulikov
Summary: "There's a love that few people ever find. The kind that takes your life and transforms it into something worth living, something that makes you thirst for the thrill of being alive, something that makes you see color and hear music and taste happiness.Once upon a time, there were two boys who met almost by chance. They fell in love so fast and hard they still aren't sure if they've hit the bottom yet."





	agape.

There's a love that few people ever find. The kind that takes your life and transforms it into something worth living, something that makes you thirst for the thrill of being alive, something that makes you see color and hear music and taste happiness.

Once upon a time, there were two boys who met almost by chance. They fell in love so fast and hard they still aren't sure if they've hit the bottom yet.

Dan fell in love with Phil while standing on that Manchester train platform with Phil's arms tight around him, although he didn't realize it until many years later. Back then, Dan in no way believed in soulmates or love at first sight or any of that irrational fantasy crap, but he had no other way to explain this feeling in his chest and fluttering in his stomach.

Love--true love.

That was it.

Now, he loved his parents, of course, and his brother, but more out of a sense of obligation than anything else. But stood there, basking in the light of Phil's affection, he knew he'd do anything to keep this man in his life. Here was someone made of steady stone that he could lean on forever. Here was someone who'd lovingly pick him up whenever he fell down. here was someone who made Dan feel as if he might try and live the life he'd been given, if only to see this beautiful person smile once more.

The first time Phil realized he loved Dan was the second time he ever saw him face to face. They were on a Skype call, talking and laughing and enjoying each other's presence. The call had lasted for hours, and it edged toward three in the morning. Dan had fallen asleep with the call still going on. phi knew it was wrong, knew he should hang up, but he sat there for half an hour relaxing in the company of sleeping Dan. He looked so different while asleep. Dan seemed truly peaceful: his face free of wrinkles, his limbs free of tension. Glancing at his outstretched form, Phil realized with a start that Dan always tried to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. Phil longed to reach through the screen and brush Dan's straightened hair off his smooth cheek. As Dan's rhythmic breathing tickled Phil's ears, his heart gave a painful twist. There was no use denying it anymore.

He wanted to protect this fragile being. He wanted to haul him back from the edge of nothingness. He wanted to see this boy's smile and hear his laugh and spend the rest of his life chasing after them.

Phil wanted to hold Dan in his arms and never, ever let go.

He wasn't sure why he was feeling like this; at this point, he had all but given up on love. Others wouldn't think twice about taking advantage of his tendency to offer them his whole, quivering heart and to trust them not to break it. But here was a boy who needed everything Phil could possibly give, and so he gave it all.

Phil had never met anyone someone so gentle and eager to put everything aside to run to him whenever he cried. Dan had never met someone so willing to love him wholly and be loved that way in return. They fit together like grounded earth and vaulting skies, balanced opposites but always part of one beautiful whole. Through dark days of doubt and uncertainty and crushing defeat, they believe in one another before anyone else does.

In this universe where the one constant thing is change, Dan and Phil's love is something that can be counted on. Something that can be trusted. Something that is aspired for, but never reached by anyone except themselves.

The universe hardly ever gets anything right, and when it does, it almost always fucks it up eventually. They know this, and they don't care. What they have now is everything. It's more important than the past, more important than the future. No matter what, they'll fight for the now. Whatever the world throws at them, they'll go through it together, fighting back-to-back for the one thing they'd go down protecting, the one person whose arms feel like home.

Once upon a time, two boys in love--and they have never stopped falling.


End file.
